


Snakeskin

by Emariia



Series: Slut Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Names are hard so he's just called master, Abused Harry, Bestiality, But Only Because of Magic, But Only For Harry, Cause this fandom needs more bestiality, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Good Master, He's like legit in love with Harry, House Elves, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic and Cocks, Magical Cocks, Magical Healing Cock, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, None of That Animagus Bestiality Bullshit, Orphanage, Pedophilia, Piss Enema, Psychological Trauma, Slut Harry, Sub Harry, Taboo, Tags Are Fun, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is gonna get real lewd real quick, Watersports, We'll Have Fun, You Have Been Warned, come join me, for like two seconds, lol, none of that animagus bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Petunia doesn't want Harry. She really doesn't. But the letter that he came with made it clear that he was important.And she KNEW that magic was real, so why not prophecies?But she's not equipped to take care of a magical child!She doesn't want Dudley to grow up loveless like she did because her sister was always better.So she makes Harry work until she can get in touch with an old acquaintance.Severus might have been Lily's, but Prospero was Petunia's friend. He was like Petunia, outshined by his younger brother. He wanted to be normal, too.So she hands Harry off to a magical she knows will not abuse him like she knows she is doing and gets on with her life.Sadly, Harry is destined to be Fate's Bitch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> Hi!  
> If you're coming over from Mine, then you PROBABLY know that I'm good at fluff and smut bc those are My Things.  
> If you're not,  
> Well, now you do!  
> So if you're here to read a wholesome, Harry is raised by a magical that is in no way cannon, please leave now.  
> Bc I kind of Throw Harry Around Until He's Tough Enough to Take It, in this one.  
> Also, non-animagus bestiality.  
> Bc half of the reason bestiality is so intriguing is that the things that are fucking you are driven by instinct.  
> GRANTED,  
> They do become kind of sentient in the fact that Harry raises their awareness of the world through his empath/psychic/magic abilities, but that's only AFTER they fuck for the first time.  
> So I'll be adding animals in the tags as they come(lol) and this will probably turn out either a lot longer or a lot shorter than I expected, because I have the first chap finished and It goes through the first four or five paragraphs of my outline with a *snap* but adds a lot more fluff with Master(which I was expecting anyway), so. 
> 
> Enjoy this sin full of animals and magic cocks and oh I forgot to add that as a tag lemme just-  
> Yup.  
> Have fun, lovelies!  
> ALSO  
> If you're here for the ced/Harry promised in the tags-  
> Yeah that's not until  
> like, the end of the fic?  
> SO.  
> Be patient.  
> Fantasies are fantasies because they should remain in your head.

This is a Bestiality fic. 

All characters/places belong to J.K, except the ones that don't. Those are mine. XD

This is a Bestiality fic.

I'm not making money off of this (Obviously), but I am having fun.

This is a Bestiality fic.

This is a Bestiality fic. If you're here for the sex and  _not_ the plot, go ahead and take a gander at the list of chapters. They tell you what animals come(lol) when, and whether or not there's smut in the chapter at all. 

Have fun and stay safe, Kiddies! 

This is a Bestiality fic.

Also if you are a twelve-year-old, please leave now. I have enough on my conscience as it is. XD

This is a Bestiality fic. 

Animals fuck people in this fic. 

This is a Bestiality fic.

...You have been warned.

 

 

Chap 1-Table of Contents/disclaimer

Chap 2- Harry is 2, 4, and 5, and he's given away, adopted, and meets Master.

Chap 3-Harry is 5 and he finds how much fun it is to learn. Loss of oral virginity. SMUT

Chap 4-Harry learns more about his Empath abilities. Master falls apart SMUT

Chap 5-Master teaches Harry the wonders of anal penetration. SMUT

Chap 6-Harry loses his virginity! SMUT

Chap 7- RAPE, Master dies, Humerus (lol), Watersports, piss enema.  SMUT


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is given away, adopted, and meets Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut almost definitely promised for next Chapter. I wanted to make it clear that Master is Not a Good Man, he really does care for Harry.

A little boy whimpered and protested feebly as the old, wrinkled man set him on the doorstep. It was late October, and a cold wind was blowing, but the man was confident that this was the right choice. He’d never been as good at charms as transfiguration, but even  _ he _ knew that to make blood spells as strong as possible, they had to be linked to as much  _ blood _ as possible. The only living blood of the child lived in this house, and the old, wrinkly man was  _ sure _ that she would take the child in, at least, as a sort of tribute to her sister. 

 

And so he left the softly crying child on the dark doorstep on a cold October night.

 

……………

 

Petunia was furious. 

 

How dare they! 

 

She had tried  _ so hard _ to live as normally as possible, and they drop this- this-

 

This  _ freak _ on her doorstep and expect her to take it in!? 

 

She  _ remembered _ how her sister was! She was in no way equipped to care for him besides, with her own precious little diddums to look after. 

 

So she fed him minimum to keep him alive and contacted a friend she had not heard of since her twelfth birthday. 

 

Prospero was delighted to take Harry, as it turned out. 

 

As the Petunia to Lily’s Snape, he abhorred being seen as anything out of the ordinary. 

 

Ordinary men at hi age had wives and children. His wife died, so he was delighted to have the opportunity to raise a child. 

 

Harry grew into four years old as a happy, healthy, smiley child, sparse dreams about hunger and dark cupboards his only remnants from the Dursley household. 

 

……………

 

But it was not to last. Prospero had been a death eater, for a short amount of time, at the beginning. He was a prodigy in dueling while his brother aced potions. After a time, however, he realized that he didn’t  _ like _ any of the attention that was being poured onto him, so he burned his death eater cape, shattered his mask, and tried to live as normally as possible. He realized he could have made a huge difference in the war. He was glad that he hadn’t, he liked the world the way it was now. But he knew a reckoning was coming. 

 

So when he heard the front door explode, he magicked Harry into a cupboard and locked it. He cast a _silencio_ on the door that he set to break as the sun rose, and waited for his death. 

 

Geoffrey would make sure Harry was okay. 

 

He had to trust in that. 

 

……………

 

Geoffrey whistled as he strolled up to the doorstep of number 8.

 

The milk bottles he’d left yesterday to the ringing silence of unanswered knocks sat on the step, the perspiration of the cold long since gone. The bottles were warm, and Geoffrey hurried back to his van to dig the key Prospero’d given him out of the glove box. He pushed the door open and immediately sicked in the entryway. The smell of dead and blood reached his nose and he covered it with his sleeve. He walked through the house, following the scent of the blood, and came to the kitchen. 

 

“Good God,” He murmured, “Bloody hell. He’s dead!” 

 

Prospero was, indeed, dead. He had cuts and lacerations cleaved all throughout his body. He was so dead that his entrails spilled out of his stomach and his eyes stared vacantly up and out. He was leaning against a bloodied cupboard, and just as Geoffrey started to think of Harry, the sun touched the top of the forest on the horizon, and terrified, childish screams sounded from inside the cupboard. Geoffrey nudged Prospero’s body aside with a boot and opened the cupboard door to find Harry Prince tucked into it, his face stained with tears and snot. Geoffrey picked the screaming child up and pulled him to his shoulder, ignoring the smell of dead for the moment and concentrating on getting Harry calm and faced away from the dead body on the floor. 

 

When Harry had calmed enough to say words, they made no sense to Geoffrey, but he figured the frightened child must have had to come up with  _ something  _ to fill in the gaps. 

 

“No please,” Harry sobbed, “Please, not the cupboard. The monsters come in the dark, I hate the dark! I’m scared of it, no, please-” He broke into sobs again and once Geoffrey had gotten them both outside he sat Harry in his lap and rocked him back and forth gently until his sobs petered out. 

 

“Better, Harry?” Geoffrey asked gently. The little four-almost-five-year-old nodded against Geoffrey’s chest. “Could you open your eyes for me, Harry? It’s not dark. We’re outside and it’s morning time.” 

 

“The sun?” Harry said, a little shakily, and Geoffrey smiled. 

 

“That’s right Harry, the sun’s just come up. Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?” 

 

Harry nodded slowly and opened his eyes cautiously, still sniffling. He sat up and turned around in Geoffrey’s lap, staring at the rising sun with a  childish awe Geoffrey was pleased to see. His innocence had not been entirely shattered, only chipped. He rubbed Harry’s back gently and pulled out his phone. 

 

“Yeah, Boss? Could you send someone to get the van and finish my route, please? I found Prospero’s kid- Yeah, him! He was a bit strange. Oh, well, ah, he’s dead. Yeah bled all over the floor. It looked like he knew it was coming, though. He hid the kid. I’m going to call the authorities.” Geoffrey let out a shaky sigh. “Yeah, I'm parked outside his house. I’m sitting there, too. The kid was right terrified of the dark. We’re watching the sunrise. Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow.”  Geoffrey put his head down for a moment and felt a gentle pressure on his cheek. 

 

“It’s okay, Mr. Jeff,” Harry said with watery eyes, patting his cheek, “Papa doesn’t like it when people are sad.” 

 

Geoffrey laughed at the nickname. Prospero always called him that. He choked on air for a moment before smiling back. 

 

“You’re right Harry. I’m going to call some good people now, and you probably will be put with some other little boys and girls who don’t have families anymore. I wish I could take you myself, but I don’t make enough money to adopt a growing boy.”

 

“Papa should be taken care of,” Harry said seriously, “So call the people, Mr. Jeff.”

 

Geoffrey picked up his phone with shaking hands and dialed 101 to report a murder. 

 

……………

 

Harry didn’t like the orphanage. 

 

He wanted to be happy, like his Papa wanted, and had decided to take his Papa’s last name when he was entered into the system. Harry Prince had a nice ring to it. 

 

He was given a small, dark room that brought nightmares of dark, damp spaces and an aching belly. He was given  _ some _ food, but he wasn’t given much. After three days there, he was contemplating trying to make himself look younger so that he’d be adopted quickly, but a tall, dark haired man came to the orphanage that day. He wandered through the boys and stopped by Harry’s side. Harry looked up into the man’s face with wide, green eyes. 

 

“Hello, little one,” the man said kindly, a small smile playing on his lips, “What’s your name?” 

 

His voice was dark and sibilant. It sent the kind of shivers down Harry’s spine that weren’t _bad_ or _good,_ just…

 

Different. 

 

“I’m Harry Prince, sir,” Harry replied softly.  “It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“Such manners,” The man chuckled, resting a hand on Harry’s cheek for a moment. Harry gasped a little. The touch sent shocks through him and he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in this man’s arms. “It’s very nice to meet you, as well,” He murmured. “How would you like to come home with me?” 

 

“Y-you’d take me?” Harry asked, his eyes bright and shining with happiness, “Are you sure? I’m not- most people don’t like me very much.” He bit his lip and the man standing there shifted before crouching down next to Harry. 

 

“You’re very smart, Harry. Most children wouldn’t be able to pick up when they’re unwanted.” Harry’s head dipped a little and he nodded. The man didn’t want him after all. “Of course I want you, Harry. Being smart is a good thing.” Harry stared at him with hopeful eyes. 

 

“Honest? I- strange things happen around me a lot and lots of adults at school think I’m troublesome.” 

 

“Your honesty is refreshing,” The man smiled. “You’re not troublesome, Harry, just very special. Now that you know I’d like to take you, would you like to come with me?” Harry nodded vigorously and took the black-gloved hand offered to him. Harry felt like he was being squeezed into a small tube and when he exited, he only stayed standing because of the hand he was gripping. 

 

The man clicked his tongue and pulled Harry’s hand off with his other hand. “Gently, Harry. Your hands should be like butterflies. Soft touches, please.” He set Harry’s hand in his so that they were touching very gently, and Harry shifted his hand a little in this strange new way the man introduced to him. His arm was raised above his head, and it felt like he was being led, like a pet, almost. 

 

He was led through the house into a big room with a kitchen and a counter. “This is the dining room, Harry.” The counter was shaped like a ‘T’, with the top of the ‘T’ serving as the counter for the kitchen. The fridge, stove, dishwasher, sink, and cabinets were on the opposite wall. 

 

“We will eat here. I will be helping to teach you to cook with our house elf, Yin. Yin takes care of the cooking, cleaning, and housework. Yang is our other house elf. Yang does the gardening and escorting. If you’d like to leave the house, even to go outside, you must take Yang with you. 

 

You will help with all of the meals made until you can make them all by yourself. Then you will make breakfast on Mondays, lunch on Wednesdays, and supper on Fridays. You have a month to get used to all of your responsibilities, and then we will start with lessons and punishments.” 

 

“Punishments, sir?” Harry asked a little timidly. 

 

The man smiled down at Harry. “Punishments,” He said firmly. “If you are disrespectful to me or to the elves, you will be spanked. If you refuse to attend to your responsibilities without good reason, your food will be withheld. Your privileges like going to the bathroom when you want and wandering around the house will be revoked, and you will spend all of your day in that room.” The man pointed at a door. “Why don’t you go take a look?” Harry reluctantly slid his grip out of the man’s, but he didn’t let go. Harry looked up at him, and he flipped their hands. “A little kiss before you go, Harry. Go on,” Harry pressed a tentative kiss to the man’s hand, and he let Harry go. Harry walked to the door slowly and pressed it open. His eyes went wide at the thought of spending any amount of time in there. It was smaller, even, than he remembered his cupboard to be, and there was no room to sit or lay down. 

 

“I will be good, sir. Please,  _ please _ don’t put me in there!” He begged the man tearfully, “I will be good, I promise!” 

 

“Shush, Harry,” The man said, coming forward to sweep Harry up into a hug, “You’ll only go in there if you’re very,  _ very _ bad, I promise. And afterward, I’ll give you hugs until you feel better, okay? I will not be cruel to you.” 

 

Harry nodded and pressed his face into the man’s shoulder. 

 

After Harry calmed down and relaxed, the man carried him to the counter table and sat him down in a comfy wooden chair. It was tall, like a stool, and Harry noted that there were many of them on this and probably also the other side of the counter. 

 

“Let’s introduce you to Yin and Yang, shall we?” The man asked. Harry nodded and wiped his face. The man called the two names softly, and they popped into the room, startling a gasp out of Harry. They were both wrinkled with gray skin, and they looked identical except for their large eyes. 

 

“The one with the big gold eyes is Yang,” The man said softly, “And the one with the violet eyes is Yin. They are special, like you. Normal House elves have blue eyes, but Yin and Yang were twins. Twin house elves are born with much stronger magic than regular house elves, and they don’t have to be bound to anyone. Normal house elves must be bound to a magical bloodline or person to survive.” 

 

“Magical?” Harry asked wondrously, “You’re magical?” 

 

“I’m a wizard, Harry, just like you. You have magic, too. Young wizards and witches do something called accidental magic.” 

 

“That must be how I ended up on the roof all of those times,” Harry said, smiling up at the man, “Right?” 

 

“All of those times?” The man said softly, stroking a hand through Harry’s hair, “A young magician usually only displays magic when they’re scared or endangered. Were you scared, Harry?” 

 

Harry bit his lip and the man shifted slightly, pressing his side into the counter.

“I-i was. The older children weren’t nice to me.” Harry’s eyes were cast to the floor. “Bad things happened when I got mad, so they made sure I was scared of them.”

 

The man clicked his tongue disapprovingly and lifted Harry’s chin. “We’ll have to teach you to fight as well, then.” He met Harry’s eyes and it felt like the man was looking into his soul. “Cooking first, though, I think. That will get you used to knives.” 

 

Over the first week, it was discovered that much of Harry’s magic had been locked. The man took the next week to undo all of the locks on Harry’s core, going so far as to bring him to Gringotts so that the goblins could release the rest of his power. As Sir, (Or Master, which is what he told Harry to call him at home,) exited the room where the goblins had gone over the results to his blood test, he had a gleam of knowledge in his eyes that Harry couldn’t decide whether he liked. Unlocking his power all at once would stunt his physical growth, the man said, but his body absolutely  _ must _ get acclimated to his full power before Harry attempted any magic. If not, his core could be stunted for life, and Harry was a  _ very _ special boy. That was simply not an option.  

 

“That’s okay, Sir,” Harry said softly, as they headed towards the apparition point, “I like being small. It’s easier to fit into small hiding spaces this way.” The man smiled sadly don at Harry and released one of Harry’s hands to run gentle fingers through Harry’s hair. Master had decided to let it grow out, and it was much more manageable already, hanging in soft, silky waves to Harry’s shoulders.

 

About a month into Harry’s stay, and he’d mastered most of the cooking. It was discovered from copious legitimancy and some pensive dipping that Harry’s second family had pushed him to work like an indentured house-elf, as Yang described it. He’d only been two, and he’d been made to use a knife on vegetables. The woman’s logic was that he healed magically every night, so no lasting damage was ever done. Master had held his hands very gently as he told Harry that he should never hurt someone because it would not cause any visible lasting damage because there were always other hurts that could be made, especially when faced with regular punishment. 

 

“You should never punish someone just because,” Master said softly, “Then they will learn that they deserve it, even if they are made not to remember. You should only punish someone who has done something wrong, and always tell them  _ why _ they are being punished. It is a tool for learning to be used carefully, not a way for someone to let out their anger. You must always remember that, Harry.” Harry nodded seriously and Master ran gentle fingers through his hair. 

“You were hurt here when your relatives did that,” Master said, tapping his other hand on Harry’s temple, “And here,” He said, tapping on Harry’s heart. “You’re much quieter and a better listener than most boys, because you associate failure with pain. You remember that whenever you didn’t chop the vegetables correctly, you bled, and so you do you absolute best to do things correctly.” 

 

“Is that bad?” Harry asked with wide eyes. 

 

“It’s not bad,” Master said softly, “Just different. You’re different from everyone else, Harry. But you already knew that, didn’t you? My special boy,” And he drew Harry to his chest in a gentle hug that Harry just  _ melted _ into. 

 

(Master later explained that most other boys didn’t like him because he always did better than them, and most little boys are very jealous creatures.)

 

……………

 

A week after that, Harry got very sick. He had been left in the house by himself and had been instructed to cook and eat eggs for himself for lunch. Apparently, he hadn’t cooked the eggs enough. Master was very angry at first because he thought Harry had not followed directions, and they both knew that Harry knew better than that. After asking Harry if he’d followed the directions very softly, he’d gone to the house elves and they’d taken a look at the stove. The magic supporting the electricity of the stove had failed, and when Master learned that the magic-to-muggle appliances had all been done by a wizard before he’d bought the house, he had the house elves check and reconfigure all of his appliances, with orders to check over all of the appliances once a month. 

 

He came back to Harry half an hour later with an apology and a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry smiled up at Master and told him that he’d known that he was just worried. Master had stroked Harry’s cheek softly before asking him if he wanted a cuddle. Harry said a very enthusiastic,  _ yes _ , and so his Master slid into the bed next to Harry and wrapped his warmth around the small boy. Harry hummed softly, happily, and snuggled back into the embrace, his eyes closed in bliss. When Harry opened his eyes lazily a few moments later, he gasped. The pretty shade of pink hovering around Master turned orange, and Harry stared openly at Master as he sat up and looked over Harry worriedly. 

 

“Are you alright, Harry?” Master asked softly, “What hurts?” 

 

“You’re orange,” Harry replied. “Why are you orange?” 

 

His Master froze for a moment before relaxing, and the orange faded back to the pink color he’d seen before when Harry was snuggling up to him. He went blue for a moment before settling on a purple color that was dark and didn’t look happy, so Harry hesitantly pushed himself forward so that he was pressed up to his Master’s side. Master jerked a little when Harry touched him at first, but the purple brightened, so Harry snuggled into Master’s side. A big warm arm came around Harry and he sighed, relaxing into the hold. He closed his eyes for a moment and was startled that he could still see the colors with his eyes closed. 

 

Master was quiet for a while, and he turned a darker purple for a few moments, so Harry turned his head up so that he could see his Master’s eyes. The dark colors didn’t feel right, and he didn’t want his Master to be feeling bad when his presence alone made Harry feel better. 

 

“The colors are my emotions, Harry.” Master said, “You’re an empath. After a while, it may be a couple of months, maybe a couple of years, you’ll be able to feel other people’s emotions, too. The empathy will also let you see whether a person is magical or not, eventually. A person’s magic is very closely linked to their core, and a person with colors going out farther than a hand's width has a magical core. This can be really disorienting, especially if you go out into crowds, so we’ll have to start with how to turn your empathic abilities off first before you’re allowed to go outside past the property, okay?” 

 

Harry nodded and snuggled closer to his Master. 

 

“How did you know to touch me, Harry?” His master asked softly, “I was going into a panic attack. How did you know to touch me?” 

 

“Your emotions went pink again,” Harry said, “Which was nice. It was very pretty, and light. Then your color went purple. It was pretty, but then your color turned darker, and it kept getting darker and wasn’t stopping. Darkness is scary,” Harry said softly, “It’s bad, so I thought that since it made me feel better when you held me that you might feel better if I was there,” Harry said, “And then your color went dark again, but more blue-ish, so I looked up to see if you were okay, and you turned pink again. I like the pink. It feels safe.” Harry blushed a little and Master smiled a little, running fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry decided that he liked the pink the most and wanted his Master to feel pink as much as possible. 

 

Master sighed softly and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead. His pink was getting steadily redder, and when Harry looked up, Master’s cheeks had a little red on them. Harry gave a little grin and snuggled close. Master’s arms wrapped around his waist and settled Harry in his lap. Harry gave a little hum of happiness and pressed as close as he could as his Master’s warmth seeped into his skin. 

 

He decided he like red on Master, too. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns how fun it is to learn, and learns some very
> 
> interesting
> 
> things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first round of Smut!   
> The very first!   
> Have fun, lovelies!

Harry was a quick study in all of his subjects. He mastered cooking in the first two months, after it was discovered that he memorised things the first time they were told or shown to him. Once the house elves discovered this, they stopped trying to give him specific instructions for each recipe and made their instructions more vague. This gave Harry more space to make his own decisions, and he was a skilled in the kitchen as a child could get by the second month, when Master started him in self defense. He taught Harry how to utilise his size in battle, sent straw dummies after him and corrected his form. Harry  _ really _ wanted to get good enough to mock-train with Master as quick as he could. Harry excelled quickly there, and so he was on the mat with master three months into his training. Once he was able to pin Master three times in a row, Harry was switched to fighting with knives. 

 

In addition to his training, Harry was also working to control his empathic abilities and gliding through his schoolwork. He soaked up the knowledge around him like a dry sponge. He mastered his empathic abilities a month into his knife training and he was all the way through fifth-grade curriculum by the end of his first year with his Master. At christmas, he was gifted with his own wardrobe, a beautiful set of knives that appeared back in their sheathes if he tapped the sides of the sheathes, a wonderful pair of Chinese Hook swords, and a set of basilisk-scale armor. All of the weapons had a recall feature in which the would appear before Harry if he had a runic tattoo done, which his Master gave him on Christmas eve as a pre-present. He had a Circle with a Perthro rune etched in the center tattooed over his heart, now, and he brushed his fingers over it occasionally to feel the magic thrumming inside of it. It held magic that his Master told him would help him retain any knowledge he gained, help him keep the secrets he wanted, and make him more desirable to others. Harry was very happy with it, because he was told that the knowledge keeping and being desirable to others would only increase the attributes that he already had. He didn’t want to change  _ too _ much. He was also told that the secret part wouldn’t stop him from telling others his secrets, but would make it harder for people to get information out of him using legitimancy and veritaserum, which made him very pleased. 

 

He gave his Master a kiss on the cheek in thanks, as he wasn’t able to give him any other presents, and Harry relished in the dark pink color that his Master’s aura turned, as well as the light dusting of pink across his cheeks. Harry stayed nestled into Master’s side for the rest of the day, causing Yin and Yang to send him fond looks whenever they came across Master and pupil. Yin and Yang technically didn’t have the day off, but they received gifts from Master in the form of new uniforms, better beds and an upgrade in all the appliances around the house. Their wages were also raised by a galleon, and Harry was very happy for them, especially with the bright grins on their faces. 

 

The four of them had a relaxing day, sitting and reading and snuggling comfortably together the whole day. When night came, Master told Harry that he had one more present for him. 

 

“ _ Another _ one?” Harry asked, his eyes wide, “I get another present?” 

 

“That’s right, Harry,” Master said, smiling softly, “although it’s also a present for me. I get to make you feel really good. Is that okay with you?” 

 

“Yes,” Harry said shyly, “Please,”

 

Master lifted Harry up to rest in his arms as he walked through the house to his own bedroom. He deposited Harry gently onto the bed, and asked him to remove his clothes. Harry complied quickly, and Master smiled at him. Harry felt his cheeks growing warm as Master’s eyes roved over his body. Master was a very red color, but he shook his head for a moment, and the red receded to be replaced by pink. 

 

“Lay on your back please, Harry,” Master said softly, still smiling. Harry did, and Master lowered himself over Harry so that he was kneeling over Harry’s form. He stroked a hand over Harry’s cheek and chuckled when Harry closed his eyes and leaned into it. 

 

“This might feel strange at first, Harry,” Master said, “But it will feel good.” 

 

“I trust you,” Harry said, smiling up at Master and nuzzling into his hand. 

 

Master smiled and trailed his fingers down Harry’s body. The touch was light, but his fingers left a strange warmth behind them that Harry had never felt before. Master spread his fingers and smoothed his hand down Harry’s side. His thumb dragged over Harry’s nipple and Harry gasped lightly, twitching at the touch. Master pressed his thumb into Harry’s nipple gently and then pinched it between two fingers. Harry pressed up into the touch, eager for more of the electricity he felt zinging along his spine. It felt strange, but not bad. It felt so  _ good _ . 

 

“Master,” Harry called softly, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a hitch in breath above him and Harry hummed and relaxed when Master let go of his nipple to soothe over it with a finger. Master pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek and Harry exhaled softly, feeling the breath whoosh out of his lungs. He hadn’t been aware that he was holding his breath. He could feel Master breathing over his lips for a moment before sliding down his body. He opened his eyes to see what Master was doing but before he could turn his head a warm wet  _ heat _ wrapped around his other nipple and Harry arched up off of the bed and into the mouth that had wrapped around his peak. Harry let out a low sound and his master groaned. The vibrations traveled through Harry and he gasped, shaking. Warm hands stroked over Harry’s sides to soothe him and he shivered, pressing into them when they rested on his hips. 

 

Harry felt something inside of him building and building with every pinch, stroke and caress against his sensitive skin. When Master released his nipple for his hardening penis, Harry curled around his Master’s head with a sharp gasp. Only a few seconds of being in that glorious wet heat had Harry thrumming as something crashed through him as all of the intense heat that had built up swept out of him, leaving him blissed, warm, and sated. Master chuckled and nuzzled into Harry’s stomach. Harry sighed and laid there. He smiled when Master wrapped his arms around him, pressed back gently when Master spooned behind him. 

 

“What was that?” Harry asked softly when he could speak again. 

 

“That is called and orgasm,” Master said, equally soft, “People do it because it feels really good,” Harry giggled, “But sometimes it can feel not so good if someone does it the wrong way, especially if a person is only thinking about themselves, so I made sure to keep it all about you, tonight.” 

 

Harry hummed. “It felt really good,” He saw the edges of his vision tinge pink and he grinned. “ _ Really _ good.” 

 

“I’m glad you liked it, Harry,” Master said softly. The pink intensified and Harry closed his eyes to bask in the color. 

 

“Can everyone have an orgasm?” Harry asked. 

 

“Yes,” said Master, “Girls and Boys both can have orgasms, and so can animals. A bearer and a sire can orgasm together to make babies.”

 

“They can?” Harry said, filled with wonder, “Is that why there are so many babies?” 

 

Master laughed softly and nuzzled into Harry’s hair. “It certainly raises the appeal of having babies, doesn’t it?” 

 

Harry nodded, eyes wide. “Uhuh. Can I have babies?” 

 

“Not at the moment,” Master said, “It isn’t unheard of for males who are more feminine to carry children sometimes, though that’s usually under the aid of a potion. Sometimes there are male omegas in the other races, and they’re just as fertile as the female omegas, if not more,” Master said, “If you have any inheritance of another race, you might become an omega when you inherit their powers. It’s not unheard of.” 

 

Harry hummed again. “We’re gonna do that again, right?” He asked.

 

“Maybe not tonight,” Master said, his aura turning pinker, “But we will definitely do that again if you’d like.”

 

“I’d really like that,” Harry said, smiling. He snuggled back into Master’s arms and fell into a deep sleep. 

 

Master stayed watching Harry for several hours, waiting for the warm feeling in his chest to fade. 

 

It didn’t. 

 

Master buried his face into Harry’s head of silky raven locks and smiled to himself. 

 

He really loved his boy, didn’t he?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Master for some more fun, shows his Master a good time and discovers a new facet of his empathy in the process. Progress is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Life has been a major bitch, and I only just pulled myself far enough out of my impromptu bought of depression enough that I could start getting stuff done. Once I forced myself to start doing stuff, it got a lot easier and now I'm at the point that I can almost ignore the heaviness in the back of my mind. 
> 
> It's so good to write again! 
> 
> I hope you like it. The next chap will be a somewhat mortified Master showing Harry the joys of his prostate.   
> And also rimming.   
> Idk If I want him to use a spell to clean Harry out beforehand or an enema. What is your opinion? I feel as if the magic is more convenient, but the enema is more hands on, and also more uncomfortable. If I can't decide, I may end up flipping a coin.

Life went back to normal after this for the most part. Harry learned how to use more weapons faster, but each training session ended with him and Master cuddling on the large, comfy chair in front of the fire. Harry was pleasantly exhausted after each round and relished in the opportunity to lay quietly with his Master whom he loved so much. When Harry’s birthday rolled around in June, he was several years ahead in his muggle curriculum, had a decently strong handle on his empathy, and had mastered two different styles of sword fighting, single blade, and double blade. For his birthday, his Master gifted him with a fencing foil and helmet, a set of magically strengthened protection gear, and as the day came to a close, Harry shyly asked his Master if they could do whatever had happened on christmas again. 

 

“You said everyone can come, right?” Harry asked, hesitantly, “Then… can I help you come this time, too?”

 

Master’s eyes widened a bit and his pleasant pink quickly turned a bright and passionate red. Harry felt something welling up inside of himself that he didn’t recognise and pressed into the hand that Master used to cup his cheek. 

 

“Of course we can, Harry,” Master said, a little bit breathless and a little bit soft. “But only if you’re sure you want too.” 

 

“I am,” Harry said, nuzzling into his master’s hand. “I want to help you feel as good as I did.” 

 

Harry saw his master’s eyes close and thought he’d done something wrong for a moment, but the red cloud around his master became even more intense, and through the reddish pinkish fog in his mind and the  _ something _ emotion that was clawing its way to the surface, Harry thought he heard his master whisper ‘ _ good god’ _ , which is what he said whenever he was particularly surprised in a good way at something Harry had done. 

 

Like when Harry practised throwing knives by himself in his spare time and hit every target at every distance in the exact middle the first time Master asked him to. 

 

So when Harry’s Master looks down at him with eyes that are  _ burning _ and tells Harry that if he’s really serious about this, then all clothes are to be on the floor and not move until they are both satisfied, Harry strips faster than he ever has before and feels that  _ something _ grow and rise as his Master strips in front of him, the something growing larger the more flesh is revealed. 

 

Master gently lifts Harry to the head of the bed and sinks down in front of him, sitting up straight with his penis slowly swelling in front of him. Harry eyed it and bit his lip. It was at least as long as his arm, and thicker, besides. The fact that Harry wasn’t malnourished anymore did help him to grow, and he was much stronger now, but in a lithe way and not a particularly muscled way. Harry was still abnormally small for his now six years of age.  Master’s aura grew both more red and more pink and he smiled encouragingly at Harry. 

 

“You’re allowed to touch, Harry.” Harry bit his lip harder and reached out a hand to carefully grasp the penis in his grip. Master’s eyes closed and Harry pulled his hand back so fast he heard a  _ crick _ in his bones. A soft throbbing went up one arm, and Master’s eyes opened slowly. He smiled at Harry. “It doesn’t hurt, it just felt really nice. Remember how nice it felt when I touched yours?” Harry nodded and reached out again, a little more confidently. He grasped Master’s penis gently and watched his face as he ran his fingers up and down the length slowly. 

 

“Good,” Master murmured, eyes lidded, “Good boy, Harry. Gently now.” Master reached forwards and brushed against Harry’s little penis. Harry gasped softly and thrusted forward into the touch. Master chuckled softly and caressed the little cocklet in his hands before leaning back and letting Harry explore to his heart’s content. 

 

Harry let his hands smooth over the silky softness of his Master’s penis and he licked his suddenly dry lips when a pearl of precum appeared from the slit in the top of his master’s dick. A glance up at Master saw him with his eyes closed in apparent bliss, the red and pink emotion floating so strongly around them it was almost tangible to Harry. Harry hesitated only for a moment longer, worrying his lip, before he remembered that Master had put Harry’s  _ whole _ penis in his mouth before. Harry eyed master’s penis. He doubted he’d even get the head to fit in his mouth, but he could definitely use his tongue. So Harry leaned forward  and slowly licked the pre from his master’s slit. 

 

Master’s eyes shot wide open and his hands clenched. The red and pink in the air thickened into ropes and rings that swirled and whirled around Harry. It was dizzying, so he reached out and grasped one particularly annoying one with his free hand. It glowed under his touch and his Master moaned loudly. His penis throbbed visibly in Harry’s hand, and Harry was delighted to see pre start dribbling down the side of the penis. He licked it up and licked around the head for a moment. He pulled away and stroked the cock with one hand, thinking. After several moments and long glances at Master’s blissed out face, he leant forward and carefully sealed his lips around the slit in Master’s cock. He sucked, and his Master shook under him. He tightened his grip on the cock and the rope like ring of emotion at the sight of his Master so undone and felt something sharper and more bitter than the pre shoot into his mouth. Harry did his best to swallow, but some escaped his lips and dribbled down his chin. Harry let go of Master’s penis, now limp, and watched with no small hint of pride and satisfaction as his proud, strong master collapsed backwards and panted on the bedspread. Harry gentled his hold on the emotions and stroked them gently more pink and less red before letting them go and focussing back on his master, who looked blissed out and sated. 

 

Harry curled up at his Master’s chest and purred quietly when Master threw out an arm to draw him into an embrace. Master’s chest was still heaving, and Harry decided that the red flush on his Master’s cheeks looked even better than the red that still curled around his frame, but in much smaller quantities. The colors were dominated by a soft, brilliant pink that floated lazily around Master and curled almost lovingly around Harry himself, like an affectionate cat. Harry was pulled closer, and he was pressed up against his Master’s stomach and chest now. He could feel Master’s soft penis pressing against one of his asscheeks, and he grinned a little before looking down at his own, still upright, but not as pressing as it was when he had first touched Master’s penis. Master buried his nose into Harry’s hair and sighed contentedly. Harry could feel Master relax around him and laid perfectly still, not willing to disturb his Master’s perfect rest. Master nuzzled into Harry’s hair gently and Harry felt a deep affection rising up from within himself again. 

 

Harry smiled.

 

It had been a good night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos fuel my muse! Easiest way to get me to write is to leave a nice comment a couple days after I've posted the chapter. Gotta have time in my life for the unpleasant stuff, too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his first taste of Anal penetration! XD

Master woke slowly to the sensation of gentle fingers in his hair. 

 

It was not unusual for him to wake with Harry’s fingers in his hair. They often fell asleep next to the fire after a rough training session, and after Master had cleared Harry to touch his hair once, Harry took every opportunity to run his fingers through it. So waking up to this sensation was pleasant and familiar. Waking up next to Harry was familiar. Waking up naked next to Harry, who was also naked, was not familiar. Why- 

 

All at once Master’s memories of the night before came flooding back. Harry could see it in the widening of his eyes, the flush on his cheeks and the way his aura, which had been peaceful before, if a soft shade of confused blue, now whipped around him in muted oranges, deep reds, and a bright, neon pink. Harry’s fingers paused for a moment as he digested the sudden change in colors, but he shrugged mentally and gentled his fingers further, smoothing over his Master’s scalp. Master hid his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and Harry could feel the heat emanating from his cheeks. It made something in him flutter and he couldn’t resist tilting his head to press a soft, sweet kiss to the edge of Master’s jaw before settling down. A dull, ugly yellow sprang up around master and Harry frowned. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t manage to take care of you, Harry.” Master said softly, stroking his back, “You managed to knock me off my feet with whatever it was you did near the end there.” 

 

“That’s okay,” Harry said,  “It was the best feeling in the world that you trusted me enough to relax like that. It made me really happy.” 

 

“ I would still like to play with you, Harry. It makes me happy when you fall apart beneath me.” 

 

Harry felt the blood rush to his face and his little penis and nodded shyly. 

 

“I would like that,” He breathed. 

 

“Harry,” Master said, stroking his hands over Harry’s little ass cheeks, “Would you like to try something new? It might be uncomfortable at first, but it should feel really good.” 

 

Harry smiled up at Master, and Master’s breath caught when he registered the adoration aimed at him from the shining emerald jewels. 

 

“I would. I trust you,” Harry said softly. 

 

Master sat up and pulled Harry so that he was sprawled across master’s lap. Harry lay on his stomach with his head on Master’s thigh as master ran his hands over Harry’s back and sides. Harry wiggled slightly when Master ran his hands over Harry’s ass again and moaned softly when Master stopped to squeeze there. Harry hummed softly when one of Master’s hands dipped between his cheeks and rubbed over his hole. It felt nice, but different from last time. Master’s hands dipped and played with his hole and Harry relaxed into the sensations. 

 

“May I clean out your hole with a spell, Harry?” Master asked softly, “I’m going to be playing with it for a while and I don’t want to have to stop to clean up.” Harry nodded his assent and MAster cast the spell. 

 

The most curious feeling of emptiness and fullness came over him and Harry moaned softly as an open, stretched feeling came over his insides. Harry rubbed his cheek on Master’s thigh and clenched his hands in the bed sheets. 

 

“Are you alright, Harry?” Master asked softly. 

 

“It feels good,” Harry moaned, softer still, “More? Please?” 

 

Master spoke a spell softly under his breath and Harry gasped as the fingers against his hole became suddenly wet. It made his skin slick, and on the next rub, Master’s fingers dipped into Harry’s hole. It was a strange sensation, but it felt good. Harry wouldn’t be opposed to feeling this again. Multiple times. Harry pressed his hips up and back against the fingers and they slipped gently in and out of his hole, only pressing in a few centimeters at a time before retreating again.  

 

“Master,” Harry said softly, pressing further back, “please!” 

 

Master shivered lowly and pressed his fingers gently against Harry’s hole until they sunk into him. Harry mewled at the stretch and jolted with a gasp when the fingers brushed over his prostate.  Master pressed forward and Harry’s body thrummed with tension as the two fingers inside of him prodded his prostate head on. Harry’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream and when the fingers withdrew and scissored him open instead, Harry collapsed to the bed with a moan. 

 

“You react so beautifully to everything I give you,” Master cooed, “Can you take another finger?” 

 

Harry nodded wildly and pressed his hips up. Master said the spell again and Harry gasped as his hole became even more wet, almost dripping with lubricant. Master fucked his fingers slowly out of Harry and Harry groaned as three fingers pressed back inside of him in a steady slow stretch. Master pressed down on Harry’s prostate with his middle finger gently and stretched him with his fore and ring fingers. Harry arched into it, his body thrumming with tension once more. Master stroked over Harry’s prostate and he came all over the sheets, trembling like a newborn foal. Master caught Harry’s hips before he collapsed and set him gently on his side. He deftly cast a cleaning spell before snuggling up next to Harry. Harry shuffled closer and curled into him, throwing an arm over his chest, a leg over his torso and laying his head on Master’s shoulder. Master smiled lovingly and curled the arm around Harry’s back, pulling him closer. He stroked through Harry’s hair gently with the other hand and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s head. He watched in amusement as Harry’s eyes slipped closed, as he snuggled closer and pulled himself to his master almost possessively. Master smiled as he drifted away. 

 

Yin and Yang peeked their heads in once they felt their Master and their little Master both fade away into unconsciousness. Yin giggled a little as they magicked new sheets onto the bed and pulled the comforter over their masters. 

 

“Do you think they’ll mate, Yang?” Yin asked, smiling. 

 

Yang shook her head. “Little master loves master to bits and pieces, but Master loves little master too much to bind someone so young and full of potential to himself,” Yin nodded, their smile not quite as wide, but fonder. 

 

“I’m just glad they’re so good for each other,” Yin said.

 

“Me too,” Yang said, as they left the room. Yang paused at the door to look back at her two most favorite wizards and smiled at the content half-smiles on their sleeping faces. 

 

They were definitely good for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loses his virginity

Over the course of the next few months, Harry started to experiment with himself and his body. He could never quite get the same results that Master had, but he managed. 

 

The times when he could seduce Master into joining him were still always his favorites. 

 

Finally, Harry went to his Master with wide, pleading eyes and asked him if he could please,  _ please _ fill Harry with more than just fingers. Master’s aura turned a sudden dark reddish pink and Harry was swept up and deposited on Master’s bed. 

 

Which didn’t make sense, because they’d just been in the garden.

 

The details of where they were faded away as Master descended on Harry and attacked Harry’s mouth with deep, seductive kisses. Harry moaned into them and pressed up into those hands that were roaming his suddenly naked skin. Harry gasped for air as Master slid from his mouth to his neck, and Harry keened when Master slid three fingers into him straight away. Harry  _ had _ stretched himself beforehand, but it had taken him a while to find Master, and Master’s fingers were bigger than his own. 

 

“Master, please,” Harry gasped, “ _ please! _ ” 

 

Master pulled his fingers free and vanished his own clothes. He stared down at Harry and cupped Harry’s cheek with one hand to draw him into a kiss while slipping his cock into Harry with the other hand. Harry’s back arched off of the mattress, and he hummed appreciatively as his Master’s thick cock stretched his rim. 

 

“Yesss,” Master breathed lowly, as his hips touched Harry’s ass. Harry moaned again, softly. This sensation of deep stretching was new, but he loved it. Master stilled there, panting above Harry, and gazed down at him. Harry was spread out on the mattress. He glistened with sweat and there was a pink flush to his skin. His cheeks were dark and his eyes were bright and lidded. He gazed back at Master with so much want that Master groaned and gave a small thrust. 

 

“Oh!” Harry gasped. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Master asked worriedly.

 

“No,” Harry panted softly, “It was good. It is good.” 

 

Master raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He gave an experimental thrust just as Harry opened his mouth to reply.

 

“Yeeeessssss,” Harry hissed, low and drawn out and wanting.

 

“You moan so prettily for me,” Master said softly, nibbling on Harry’s earlobe. He rubbed small circles on Harry’s hips with his thumbs as he thrust slowly in and out of Harry. Harry gasped as Master rubbed up against his prostate and flung his arms around Master’s shoulders. He leant into the thrusts and buried his face in Master’s shoulder, shaking slightly. Master ran hands up and down Harry’s sides soothingly and thrust a little harder. Harry moaned loudly and clung to Master with his eyes screwed shut. 

 

“So good for me,” Master whispered, “You took me so well, Harry.” 

 

“Y- good, Master, it’s so good!” Harry gasped. Master lifted Harry’s hips and Harry wrapped his legs around his Master. Harry threw his head back. The new angle allowed Maser to sink in even deeper, and he nailed Harry’s prostate with each thrust. A continuous gurgling whine spilled from Harry’s lips as Master thrust in and out of him. Harry mouthed a silent scream as he came and went limp in Master’s embrace. Harry mewled in overstimulation as Master kept thrusting, but it only took a few more before Master sunk himself as deep as he could in Harry and spilled his seed. Both were left panting in the aftermaths of their orgasms. Master slid strong arms under Harry and rolled so that he was laying on his back with Harry sprawled over his chest. 

 

When they’d both gotten their breath back, Master flicked his fingers and he and Harry were clean again. 

Thank you,” Harry murmured softly, smiling beautifully at Master.

 

Harry saw Master’s throat bob, and he answered, his voice thick, “You’re very welcome. Anything for you, Harry.” His aura was bright pink, and Harry saw a light blush on Master’s cheeks.

 

Harry shifted onto his elbows and grinned at the man beneath him. “So, we can do it again?”

 

Harry felt Master’s heartbeat stutter and heard him suck in a quick breath. “Right now?” His aura was deeper pink and reddish, and Harry grinned wider, a blush rising to his face. 

 

“Only if you want,” Harry replied, and he squeaked in surprise when Master rolled them over. His hands and tongue roamed all over Harry’s body and Harry sighed happily, surrendering himself to the pleasurable touches.

 

…………..

 

Master looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and smiled. Harry had turned out better than he had ever thought he could be. When he went looking for muggle-borns in orphanages, he never thought he would come across one Harry Potter. Or, as he was legally now, Harry Prince. Master had thought, at best, he’d get an heir and someone to share his knowledge with, a pupil. But little Harry was so much more than that. He was a pupil, a friend, a confidant, a lover, a comrade. He was an amazing little boy who just wanted a place to belong and people who believed in him. 

 

He was a genius. 

 

Master had been awed at how quickly and intensely Harry had latched onto him. He knew immediately that he had to teach Harry caution, but then Harry was revealed to be an empath. That would help him greatly in reading people, and Master knew that some empaths were able to discern truth from lie. He had never lied to his boy, so he didn’t know if Harry was one of those, but it was something to look into. 

 

Master was honored that Harry trusted him as much as he did. Honored, in awe, and more than a bit smitten. A light blush rose to Master’s cheeks and he ducked his head down into the crook of Harry’s neck. 

  
  


Master brushed his hand over Harry’s hair gently and smiled when the little boy pressed into his caress. 

 

Precious, 

 

That’s what Harry was. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape, Master meets his demise, things get Humerus (pun fully intended), and Watersports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasies are fantasies because they belong in your head!

After that night, Master made love to Harry as often as he wanted. Not much else changed, except that often, wrestling, grappling and training would end up with Harry writhing on his Master’s cock, pinned to the floor, the wall, or the couch, whichever was closest.

 

But all good things come to an end. 

 

Master was out of the house. The elves were on their off day. Harry was alone, dozing on the couch. There were wards and notice-me-not charms around the whole property. Harry had no reason to be wary. 

 

And yet, he still found himself bound and gagged, magic restrained and impaled on a strangers cock. 

 

Harry woke to the sensation of a cock pushing into him. It burned but he was lucky in that he’d had sex with Master just a couple of hours ago. He was still wet and open, so it only hurt for a minute before he was gasping and writing. 

 

“Hmm, he’s a small thing, but he’s trained well. He took you like a seasoned bitch.” 

 

Harry couldn’t think. Master never took him this fast. The cock sliding in and out of him made his legs jerk and made whines spill from his lips. He came.

 

“Good thing I put the gag on him, he’s a noisy bitch.” 

 

It hurt now, too much and too much. Harry could feel himself slipping out of consciousness and welcomed the blackness. 

 

……………

 

Harry woke up on all fours. There was something pushing in and out of him and he craned his neck backward. There was a man on top of him, a different one. His tummy hurt and his hole felt raw. 

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, boy. We found your owner.” 

 

Harry choked back a sob, tears in his eyes, as Masters body flopped to the ground in front of him. Harry felt the man behind him shudder and felt his tummy grow tighter. He looked down. There was a swell to his belly now, like when he took his enemas. How many times had the come inside of him? 

 

The man didn’t pull out, and Harry knelt there uncomfortably as his penis softened. Harry felt his tummy get tighter again. It took a couple of moments before he realized that the man was  _ pissing  _ in him, but when he realized, he wished he was still unconscious. Or dead. 

 

The man pulled out, but no liquid followed. Harry didn’t listen to anything around him and just floated. Then he was slapped in the face and told to ‘watch’. Harry watched and whimpered as they cut an arm off of his master. He watched and shivered as they used magic to strip the arm of all meat, until it was just bone. He watched as they took the longest thickest bone, white and gleaming, and disappeared behind him. His eyes widened as he felt something knobby forced into him and he sobbed as they fucked him with his dead Master’s  _ bones. _

 

It was a blessing to pass out. 

 

……………

 

Harry woke up in a tile room bent in half with his back strapped to a wall. He wasn’t bursting with fluids anymore, but the farthest he could move was a wiggle of his fingers. There was something heavy on the rim of his hole forcing him open, he could feel a gentle breeze on the inside of his walls that made him clench. He whimpered. He couldn’t control his anus muscles  _ at all, _ and he was getting a headache from having his head at his ankles for so long. 

 

Harry saw someone walk in what could have been a minute or half an hour later. He watched the man- because he could tell it was a man- walk up until he was standing right behind Harry so that all Harry could see were the edges of his slacks. Harry heard a zipper and felt a chill go down his spine. Surely not-?

 

But no, just as he was thinking this couldn’t be happening, a warm stream of liquid hit the inside of his rim and drained into him. His insides gurgled and Harry groaned at the uncomfortable feeling. The man pissed for what felt like a long time and then slapped Harry’s ass before washing his hands and leaving. And Harry stood there, strapped to the wall, with piss bubbling in his stomach. He was to be a urinal for the day. 

 

The next man who came in popped the head of his cock into Harry’s hole. Harry couldn’t feel anything separating their flesh, so he assumed that a spell was keeping him open. His piss was hotter than the man before, and he spent it lazily rocking his flaccid penis at the very opening of Harry’s anus. Afterward, he pressed his fingers inside and teased Harry’s prostate until Harry was panting, hard and aching. Just when Harry was about to reach his climax, the man pulled out and turned on the tap. Harry whimpered as the man left.

 

The next man brought a gatorade bottle in with him. He finished it off and pressed his cock inside like the man before, but he didn’t move. When he was done, Harry heard the tap run longer, and when it stopped, the man didn’t leave. Instead, Harry felt something hard and unforgiving press against the edge of his hole. It was cool, and Harry leaned up into the firm press of it. It was removed, and then Harry yelped as cold water was poured straight into him. The gatorade bottle! 

 

Harry sobbed as the rim of the bottle was pressed into the rim of his hole and then left there. He heard the door close and realized that the man had left him like that. 

 

The next several men filled him up with several bottles each, and when something hard and unyielding was pressed into Harry, he felt like nothing else could fit inside of him. He stood slowly when he was released from the restraints and whimpered when he saw the size of his swollen belly. Harry pressed his eyes shut. Master would have never treated him like this. 

 

Master wasn’t here anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Made solely because I needed a reason for Harry to be into and okay with bestiality before the age of 11.  
> Made solely because it's extremely hard to find good, decent, long fics on bestiality that aren't animagus fics in this fandom.  
> I think I did a good job with the premise, though.  
> This was supposed to be a smut-verse. I think I did a good job.  
> In which Harry had psychological damage from the Dursleys like a normal person would.


End file.
